Sabor a aMaRGuRa
by Hayashi-san
Summary: Tras robar un espejo al loquito de rosa (Inglaterra), Italia 2p descubre el mundo paralelo. Pero empieza a tener una "pequeña" obsesión con el Alemania del otro mundo, pero esto crece y crece. ¿Hasta donde llegara su obsesión?
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es pertenencia del gran Himayura Hidekaz.**

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

 _Espejos paralelos,_

 _Mostrando dos realidades,_

 _Contrarias a la otra,_

 _Con seres diferentes,_

 _Recuerdos diferentes,_

 _Personalidades diferentes_

 _Cuanta obsesión,_

 _Excusada con comparación,_

 _Dejando lejos su realidad,_

 _Viviendo en dos_

 _Tal vez podría ser reemplazado,_

 _Cuanta obsesión,_

 _Causada por un espejo,_

 _Dos mundos,_

 _Colores diferentes,_

 _Marcando sus almas._

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Con admiración miro a aquel antiguo espejo, podía no tener valor real, pero podía apreciar el diseño que tenía. Se pregunto porque Oliver tendría esto si no estaba maldito, o con propiedades "mágicas", que podía traducirse que tenía algún tipo de veneno o opio.

El espejo se lo había robado al señor-cupcake-rosado-pinkie, como una pequeña vengaza, pues ese espejo era una de las cosas que el tipo rosadito siempre llevaba consigo. Al parecer no tenia nada de interesante, solo era un espejo bonito.

Pero si tenía alguna propiedad mágica verdadera tal vez se podría activar con….. sangre, había oido mientras espiaba al cupcake rosadito que la sangre podía activar ciertos artefactos. Saco su cuchillo de aguja, y se clavo la punta en un dedo, el carmesí salio.

 _Italia del Norte_

Escribió en el espejo, parecía que nada pasaría hasta que este brillo, haciendo desaparecer la sangre. Y en vez de reflejar, vio una figura vestida en un uniforme azul, tardo un par de segundos en procesar lo que había visto.

El espejo le había mostrado a…... si mismo, pero alegre y torpe….

Lo contrario a el.

¿Que diablos era el espejo?

La curiosidad mato al jodido gato, pero el era más astuto y inteligente que una simple bola de pelos.

Lo averiguaría.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Observo fascinado la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, un Alemania siendo expresivo y nada flojo, estricto. Un "Italia" osea el mismo, siguiendo las órdenes de Alemania sin cuestionar nada. Y por ultimo un tranquilo y pacífico Japón….. que no soltaba grocerias.

Había descubierto lo que era ese estupido espejo, mostraba un universo totalmente distinto a su mundo acá, un… mundo contrario. En personalidad y incluso apariencia, ya había experimentado y había visto a muchas naciones con el espejo, sus diferencias lo sorprendieron en gran medida.

De todos el que más le cautivaba era Alemania, esa nación que en su mundo, solo seguía sus órdenes, era un maldito flojo descuidado, y algo robotico. Pero allí….. allí, en ese otro mundo paralelo….. estaba el Alemania que siempre quiso tener, autónoma.

A los pocos días se sorprendió a si mismo acosando con el espejo a ese otro Alemania. Mirando como despierta, viste, come, se ducha, entrena, y duerme. Sintiendo grandes celos de su doppelganger, por dormir en la misma cama con el alemán.

¡Se estaba convirtiendo en Rusia acosando a su hermana! ¡O en la Bielorrusia del mundo paralelo!

Pero claro, no tenía ni las mínimas intenciones de casarse con Alemania. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, pese a que algo en su mente ronroneo por ello.

A lo largo de los meses, se volvía cada vez más obsesionado por el alemán del otro mundo. Aunque claro solo era porque seria el compañero/subordinado perfecto, siempre compara a el de allá con el suyo.

En la actualidad, dio un suspiro al encontrarse a su Alemania durmiendo una siesta en medio de un desorden, había un monton de latas de cerveza y demás basuras tiradas en el suelo. Mientras que el hermano mayor del tipo flojo, Prusia limpiaba en silencio, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Prusia era mudo, y según sabía un depresivo con baja autoestima.

Otra diferencia, el Prusia del otro mundo era un tipo con el ego inflado hasta por encima de la atmósfera, si solo cambiara a ese Alemania con el suyo…. todo estaría perfecto. Dos flojos allá y acá dos voluntarios para limpiar.

Quejándose de la basura se fue a su habitación.

─Estupido y flojo Alemania─ murmuro por lo bajo, al pasar a su lado.

Prusia le hecho una mirada de reojo, mientras se iba. Para luego mirar con una expresión rara a su hermano. Claro, Italia, no lo vio.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Lo había observado por años y años, tan fascinado como Grecia con sus perros. Solo que él no podía acariciar esos cabellos rubios bien peinados, en comparación con el estilo al "natural" de su Alemania. Cabellos despeinados, y por todos lados, al menos su hermano mayor tenía amarrado su cabello largo en una coleta.

Tan ordenado, no flojo, y…. no dejaba las latas de cerveza donde sea.

No era un ser tan inexpresivo, y robotico, mostraba sus emociones, pero a la vez era tan…. tan serio. Tenía un centro suave bajo esas capas de seriedad como un chocolate Ferrero. Tierno y amable.

Pero eso le molestaba, porque solo salia ese lado con….. con su tonto contrario. Como esa o aquella vez…. Solo recordarlo lo hacia temblar de celos.

¿Celos?

No eran celos, solo no le gustaba que ese otro Alemania mostrara su debilidad frente su homólogo debilucho, no tenía que mostrarse suave en el entrenamiento, dejarlo cocinar pasta a su gusto, o no hacer nada ante el hecho que se colaba en su cama.

Estaba tan disgustado con su contrario, solo sabía escapar, no luchar. Incluso el, que no "escapaba", solo tomaba la oportunidad de no gastar la energía frente a los enemigos. Podía manejar sus cuchillos con perfecta precisión.

¿Como diablos creen que pudo manejar la mafia junto a su fratello adicto a la moda?

Duh.

Apenas podía creer que esa débil y cobarde nación haya logrado sobrevivir, aunque….. si escapaba todo el tiempo, tendría sentido.

Volvió su atención a la rutina de limpieza del otro Alemania.

Como deseaba que su Alemania fuera así…..

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Las rabietas de Italia habían disminuido un poco.

Un poco.

Y ese poco era sorprendente, la violenta nación italiana era conocida por su tranquilidad, y…. su capacidad de un momento a otro empezarte a lanzar cuchillos arrojadizos, que en mayoría acertaban en su objetivo.

Toco con sus dedos por la cicatriz en su mejilla, trazando lentamente la carne cicatrizada, Italia se lo había hecho cuando se hicieron aliados.

No sabía el año exacto, pero sentía que algo había cambiado en el italiano. Italia seguía quejándose de su vagueza, como si….. pudiera ser cambiado, algo le había dolido cuando ese pensamiento surgió en su mente.

Apenas entendía a aquella nación, no sabia muy bien si era apreciado o odiado, u ambos a la vez. Tal vez era eso lo que Japón se refería con….. ¿tsundere….?

Ni siquiera sabía su significado verdadero, pero…. algo en Luciano encajaba allí. Solo era presentimiento.

Sus labios tocaron de nuevo la lata de cerveza, suspirando ante el sabor del alcohol en su lengua, y deslizándose por su garganta. No quería creer que Italia ya había encontrado a alguien con quien reemplazarlo.

Prusia no podía ser, claro era su hermano mayor y más trabajador que el, pero…. si fuera así entonces ya hubiera sido desechado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Que nación podría ser?

Italia no se llevaba muy con…. casi todo ser vivo, incluida las naciones, el mismo era una excepción, solo que parecía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Nunca había sabido los pensamientos exactos de Italia sobre él, además que era un vago alcoholico.

Era un enigma.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Los ojos morados de Italia brillaron….. de negación.

No podía ser posible.

Pero era la verdad.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

 **Hola, este fanfic sera de cuatro a cinco capítulos. Tendra un final malo y otro neutral.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón si soy mala escribiendo esto.**

 **Bye.**


	2. AVISO

**Hola, soy Hayashi. Si de algún modo te topaste con esta historia mía y deseas leer más. Les pido dispulpas. Esta historia pese a contar con cuatro y medio capítulos (sin publicar), no se va a poder continuar por el momento. Ahora que he leido tras mucho tiempo sin siquiera tocarla, la volvi a leer. Y estoy bastante avergonzada de haber publicado esto. Ya que me di cuenta de todos mis errores.**

 **Ahora, ¿continuare este fanfic en algún futuro no muy lejano?**

 **Sí, lo hare. Ya que le he cogido cariño y seria una muy mala idea desperdiciar tanto potencial simplemente por abandonarlo. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo ya que me estoy encargando de un par de proyectos que pienso públicar el proximo año.**

 **Hasta entonces, lectores. O eso creo... ya que puedo publicar algún que otro One-shot.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
